Electrical terminals to which components, such as ferrules, have been assembled are described in US-A3,009,130, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. There is disclosed in US-A-4,551,901 and US-A-4,612,700, a method of assembling electrical pins to a printed circuit board, in which method, a strip of the pins connected together in side by side spaced relationship by means of a carrier strip, is advanced step by step along a feed path. Following each step, a pair of jaws of a terminal inserter is closed about the leading pin of the carrier strip to grasp that pin. The leading pin is then sheared from the strip. The terminal inserter is then moved in an assembly direction to insert the pin grasped thereby into a hole in the printed circuit board. The circuit board is then indexed to bring a further hole therein into register with the path of the inserter. The severing means and the inserter are driven by a common rotary disc cam, means for advancing the strip of terminals, being driven by a barrel cam on the same shaft as the disc cam.